1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a maintenance mechanism for the lighting equipment in a closed space of high radiation, especially a simple mechanism for applications in the maintenance of lighting or camera equipment in a closed space of high radiation activity to effectively reduce the exposure of maintenance workers to radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a closed space of high radiation activity it usually needs appropriate lighting to assist in the operation of camera monitoring system. However, lighting equipment only has a limited product life. Therefore, replacing lighting equipment may cause inconvenience. There is usually a certain thickness for the protective shield for a closed space of high radiation activity. Maintenance workers entering the closed space of high radiation activity need to wear thick and heavy protective clothing (lead apron) to reduce radiation absorbance and prevent exposure to radiation pollutants. This causes inconvenience for the maintenance work. Besides, maintenance workers entering the closed space of high radiation activity need to open the entrance, which is not only time-consuming and laborious but also likely to cause insufficient negative pressure for the closed space of high radiation activity and radiation leak. Complicated protective measures also impose much inconvenience to the operation of lighting maintenance, repair and adjustment.